1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved incinerator urinal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,070 discloses an incinerator urinal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,579 and 3,921,227 disclose incinerator toilets.